


Nightmares

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Persona 5, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akira Kurusu had been damaged by the interrogation.At least Ryuji's here to help him.





	Nightmares

The stun gun crackled menacingly in the man's hand. He held it tauntingly above Akira's face. Akira shrank away, not wanting more pain. His head hurt. His legs hurt. He was just hurt.  
"Not so cocky now, huh?" the man leaned in, bringing the electricity too close. "Not so brave now!"  
Akira pulled back from the man, but the man grabbed his arm tightly, too tight.  
"Not so fast." the man growled.  
Akira screamed loudly, not stopping, thrashing about.

"Akira!" someone yelled, shaking him. "Akira, come on!"  
Akira woke up, his heart pounding in his chest. Ryuji was above him, a concerned expression on his face. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.  
"I'm fine, Ryuji." Akira replied, shocked at how weak his voice sounded.  
"No, you're not." Ryuji replied, settling down beside Akira. "Wanna talk?"  
Akira put his head on Ryuji's shoulder and sighed, not able to get rid of the fear settling in his stomach. It was true that the interrogation had affected him, but he didn't think it hurt him that much. Anyway, he had duties to attend to. Hanging out with people, creating new personas, dealing with requests, the list went on and on. Above all of that, he simply had all the pressure on him. He was the leader! He had to do everything because that was his job. All those hours of sleep lost was fine because he was doing it for the greater good.  
"You..." Ryuji paused, before looking into Akira's eyes. "You do too much, ya know?"  
"What?"  
"You do everything around here! And..." Ryuji stopped again and looked away quickly. "Makes me feel kinda useless when I can't help you or you won't let me help you."  
"Ryuji..." Akira hugged Ryuji tightly.  
"You can tell me stuff as well! I've told you loads, so you can rely on me and tell me stuff!" Ryuji said quickly, sounding almost embarrassed.  
"It was a nightmare." Akira said, deciding that it was no point to hide stuff from his boyfriend. "About the interrogation. It was...really scary, Ryuji."  
Ryuji didn't reply, but just kissed Akira on the forehead.  
That was when Akira realised that the nightmare didn't even matter anymore because he had someone in his life to bring back the light in his life.  
"Love you Ryuji." Akira said softly.


End file.
